Naruto FanFic: Ten Whole Dollars
by LilNanny
Summary: In Konaha, people will do anything for ten whole dollar. No pairings!


disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
( 66)

**Ten Whole Dollars**

Takakashi

A loyal member of the Konaha Ninja Squad (KNS). He appears in my fan fiction called Naruto Fanfic: Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction.

But that was the past and this is now. Takakashi was walking down the streets of Konaha humming Rock Candy Mountain and waving to every teruteru he past by.

"No one loves Konaha more them Me." hummed Takakashi to himself.

But then he stopped. What if there was some one that loved Konaha more then he did. No it wasn't possible. No one goes to every doorknob in Konaha and waxes them till they shine. Only a MAN (or woMAN) like Takakashi would do such a deed for Konaha. But what if there was a person who did more then that?

"I guess the only way to settle this is to have a contest to see who loves Konaha the most!!! yelled Takakashi to the stars.

* * *

A day later….. 

Takakashi was standing in the middle of a great field. Along with him was Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, and Taro Kuki (aka Akatsuki Leader, see Naruto Fanfic: Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction).

"'Kay people, do ya all know why ya are all here." said Takakashi.

"TO BE THE TENTH HOKAGE!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Tenth Hok… what are you talking about? The memo said 'win ten whole dollars' not 'become tenth Hokage', idiot!" snapped Takakashi.

"Ten whole dollars!" whistled Kakashi, "that more then I make in a year! And I was an Anbu."

Kuki looked over at Kakashi, "Knew it!" he said to himself.

"Well I'm a KNS member so I get paid more then the Hokage. Now lets start. You are all gonna do some thing to prove that ya love Konaha more then me. Now who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me!" Naruto started jumping up and down.

"'Kay Naruto, show your Konaha spirit!" Takakashi gave him a thumbs up.

Everyone gave Naruto some space to do his dew. Naruto then started to shake his bottom back and forth and sing very poorly.

_Konaha! Konaha!  
I love Konaha!  
More then Takakashi,  
More then Kakashi,  
Way more then Gaara,  
Way more then…_

Naruto looked up at Kuki for a second.

_Way more then carrot head  
WAY MORE THEN YOU!!!!!_

There was a silence, then Takakashi started to clap. "That was good Naruto but not good enough, if there was a second place I bet ya would win but I wasn't thinking that far ahead."

"Oh man."

"'Kay!" said Takakashi, "I think you, one with raccoon eyes and eagle stare, should be next."

Knowing how bad Naruto's performance was, they gave Gaara a little more room then they did Naruto. Gaara then opened his mouth and the most beautiful opera came out. Gaara seemed to hit all the high and low notes with ease. Everyone start to cry except for Naruto who was plugging his ears.

"That… that was beautiful." sniffed Takakashi, " But it has nothing to do with Konaha, and last time I checked, you aren't even from Konaha."

"But… but did I sing well?" asked Gaara.

"NOWAY!!! THAT WAS CRAP!!!" yelled Naruto.

Gaara turned around and started walking home.

"OK… next will be Kakashi."

"I'm going to be doing a dance." said Kakashi.

Kakashi told everyone to step back cuz he needed a lot of room. Kakashi then started spinning like Neji until he became a tornado and got shot into the sky like a bird. Kakashi spun in mid air then started to fall toward the cold, hard, bitter earth. He fell and landed next too Kuki who let out a yelp.

"So how did I do?" asked Kakashi.

Takakashi was shaking. There was a huge crater where Kakashi did his "dance". Takakashi began to cry but not like he did during Gaara's singing, Takakashi was mad!!

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! IF YOU LOVE KONAHA, YOU WOULD NOT PUT A GIANT HOLE IN IT!!!" yelled Takakashi.

"So did I win?" ask Kakashi.

"NO!!!"

"Oh man, I wanted to buy a new tooth brush." said Kakashi.

"It is my turn, yes" said Kuki.

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and began to read it.

"I love Konaha so much, I want to take it over and become it's …"

He flipped the sheet over.

"Oh crap," yelled Kuki, "I never finish it."

"Then make up an ending." said Kakashi impatiently.

Kuki's large eyes stared in to space.

"…I want to become… it's…" Kuki began to cry, "hell about this village, I just want my son back, I hate Konaha for taking him away, I only enter this contest cuz Kakazu won't lend me money for dry cleaning."

"You suck!!" hollered Naruto.

"Shush up Naruto, I think Kuki should win, he was the only one who's performance didn't suck!"

"You didn't like my dance." cried Kakashi and Naruto together.

"What ever you two, here Kuki," hands Kuki ten whole dollars, "go do your dry cleaning."

"Thank you Takakashi and bless your soul."

Then Kuki left.

* * *

At Akatsuki HQ. 

"Ah ha, we are 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars away from buy out Konaha, all thanks to Takakashi."

All the Akatsuki began to laugh except for Tobi cuz he had no clue what was going on.


End file.
